


Predestination

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Hugs, POV Third Person, Season/Series 04-05 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>...he thinks, I can't do this again...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Predestination

When she pulls him into a hug, he goes absolutely still, startled by the gesture - maybe it's just because the last time he was this close to anyone was the _last time_, catching Donna before she hit the floor of the TARDIS, and he's lost track of the time since then.

River releases him and steps back, but her hand lingers on his cheek, and he recognizes that sympathy, that fond, sad smile. Even as he leans slightly into the touch, he thinks, _I can't do this again,_ but remembers, before he can speak, that he already has, will, _is_.


End file.
